


Distraction

by Sten_disapproves (orphan_account)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Oral, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, its just smut i wont lie to you, under the desk sex basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sten_disapproves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alatarial Lavellan is bored but notices a view she can't resist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

Alatarial sighed and stretched loudly to try and get Josephine's attention. The ambassador's eyes stayed glued to the documents on her desk, ignoring the fidgeting elf leaning against the wall opposite her, much to the inquisitor's disappointment. "Josieee" she whined "can't you please take a break?"  
The Antivan glanced up, smirked briefly, before her eyes flicked back to the papers. She repeated the fact that she has an important meeting tomorrow and she needs to be sure she fully understands and is in control of the situation. Her quill whips across the paper, the feather on the end shaking as she changes the documentation.  
They had been in this situation for almost an hour. The mage had been attempting to gain Josephine's attention regularly since the first dismissal she had received.  
Lavellan was now lying on the floor, her head sideways looking at the ambassador. Her view being one of Josie's legs. The elf smiled at her love and felt heat pool in her lower tummy as she watch Josie uncross her legs. Alatarial was always one for seizing an opportunity when she saw one.  
She crawled across the floor and positioned herself under the large desk. A smile spread across her face as Josephine spread her legs further apart. "Inquisitor..." she gently warned "is this truly wise?" she did not seem convinced that warning Alatarial away was what she wanted but nonetheless she would do it anyway.  
The answer was given by the elf gently placing her hand over Josephine's clothed heat. Josie's hips jolted slightly forward in response and Lavellan stroked down Josie's thighs. Her small hands reached up and pulled down the darker girls leggings to her ankles. Her lips were pressed against Josephine's tummy where her leggings had left slight markings. She brushed her lips against the indents and dragged them along Josie's leg down to her knees. The inquisitor peppered the larger woman's thighs with light kisses as Josephine carefully kicked off her shoes and got the leggings off her ankles. Alatarial seized the now free legs and placed them on her shoulders.  
The elf breathed against Josephine's damp small clothes and placed a light kiss on the fabric as the Antivan let out a soft moan. "I love you so much, Josephine Montilyet" She relished in saying those words, and she relished even more in Josephine's response.  
"I love you too, and I will pay for back for this I swear"  
The inquisitor chuckled "The pleasure is all mine" she loved how the ambassador stayed polite for as long humanly possible.  
The elves quick fingers pulled the smallclothes off and dropped them next to her before placing Josephine's legs back on her shoulders. Her thumb lightly swiped along the wet slit and solicited a moan from her lover. She gently played with the lips and even teased the entrance. She could feel wetness gather between her own legs but put that thought to the side as she placed a kiss on Josephine's sex. She ran her tongue along the lips and expertly flicked the bundle of nerves causing Josie to dig her hands into the elves hair. Alatarial began to lick and suck her clitoris, feeling encouraged by Josephine's thighs tightening around her head and begging.  
She then placed a slim finger at the Antivan's entrance, gently pushed it in and explored more of her lover. Josie gasped as Alatarial added a second and then third slim finger. The inquisitor dipped them in and out, responding to Josephine's moans, gasps and pleads. She continued to lick and suck at the rest of her pussy, enjoying the taste as well and Josephine's noises.  
The ambassadors breathing quickened and she curled her toes. "Please, my love, do not stop" she stuttered, digging her fingers into the inquisitors hair and holding her head in place. Lavellan's response to this was to indulge in what her lover wanted. She fingered her faster and ran her tongue in circles around Josephine's clitoris before taking the bundle of nerves in her mouth and sucking.  
The woman cried out and her hips jolted as she felt the orgasm spread through her. Alatarial placed a light kiss on the ambassador's pussy. She redressed her lover before coming out from under the desk. She grinned at her love "I think that was more fun than getting your work done, wasn't it?". Josephine rolled her eyes but her half lidded eyes and the light blush covering her cheeks told a different story.  
Alatarial could no longer ignore the heat in her groin and shuffled uncomfortably "No chance you could return the favour now?"  
The Ambassador stood up from her desk and gave a sly smile to her inquisitor.

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually the first time ive written smut and I would super appreciate feedback! also I did originally write in that Josie had locked the door earlier but it felt clunky so ??  
> I'll definitely write more Alatarial and Josie! theyre some of my favourite cuties


End file.
